Angeles y Otros Demonios
by Ljuan Funny Wara
Summary: ...un personaje mítico desciende para aprender a combatir la vida diaria y sus peligros...
1. Chapter 1

El Amor y Otros Demonios

Capitulo 1

…

…

…

3 de enero 1997- mi nombre es Madoka Amano tengo 20 años y vivo en Liverpool Inglaterra trabajo en un laboratorio de química y genética, es una tarde lluviosa estoy en mi departamento viendo como un velo de agua cubre mi jardín estoy algo distraída…

…habían muchos truenos esa tarde me levante del sillón donde estaba y me dirigí hacia la cocina…estaba en un estado entre dormida y despierta es un tipo de trance muy común hoy en día…pero de repente algo me saco de mis casillas un trueno había caído a mi jardín asustándome, por un momento pensé que había caído algo en mi jardín…pero pensé que era mi imaginación pero cuando me quede en mi jardín viendo de cerca veía como unos arbustos se movían…pensé en salir a investigar…

Tome un paraguas y me acerque a esos arbustos lentamente…cada vez que me acercaba mi corazón latía con más intensidad en un momento asi pensé en no acercarme más…pero era algo imposible es como si ese "algo" me tuviera hechizada…al acercarme lo suficiente vi a un hombre de cabellos rojos y bellos ojos…no pude ver más porque se adentró aún más en los arbustos…pensé que tal vez tuviera miedo de mi…

-e…estas bien…? Necesitas ayuda…?

Desde mi posición veía como ese par de ojos brillaban en esos arbustos ya humedecidos por el agua…pero algo no andaba bien ese hombre hablaba un idioma que no entendía…era como si no fuese de Inglaterra…no era hebreo lo sé porque había estado unos años en una escuela hebrea…

-n…no puedo entenderte…

El me miro algo sorprendido luego se levantó acercándose a mi…mientras se levantaba dos alas se extendían por detrás de su espalda…quede en trance era un ángel…acerco su mano a mi frente, en ese momento estaba totalmente paralizada no sabía que hacer…entonces ese ángel toco mi frente e hizo un gesto…y luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos y me dijo…

-quien eres…?

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…era profesional en temas de química y genética pero esto, esto rompía toda ley de química o genética que yo conocía…un hombre de cabello rojizo con rompas blancas y un par de alas esto era irreal…

-responde, sé que me entiendes…quien eres…?

Intente mantener la calma y entre balbuceos mi yo interna volvió en si…

-y…yo...s…soy madoka…

-Madoka…princesa de la flor, ventana del aroma, perdone usted por irrumpir en su humilde morada pero tuve un percance con la naturaleza de este mundo….

Hablaba sin titubeos pero esto no tenía explicación de la ciencia hace poco hablaba quién sabe qué idioma y ahora habla español con mucha naturalidad y fluidez…

-Disculpe señorita madoka ahí algo que le impida la comunicación conmigo…?

Aún estaba en shock, pero tenía que reaccionar rápido…

-perdón pero es que tú eres…UN GRAN HALLAZGO…tanto como para mí como para toda la humanidad…

-hallazgo…? O no señorita madoka está "humanidad" como usted le llama no puede saber que existo…

-eh, porque no…?

-bueno déjeme explicárselo adentro de su hogar me parece que este clima podría ser muy nocivo para su salud…

Tenía mucha emoción pero aún no comprendía porque no podía revelarlo al mundo…una vez en la casa lo vi y pensé que necesitaba algo de ropa al igual que yo estábamos muy mojado por aquella llovizna e interesante encuentro que tuvimos ahí afuera….

-espérame aquí voy a traerte algo de ropa…

El pelirrojo solo sonrió y yo subí a ver si encontraba algo de ropa para el…al llegar mi habitación me quite toda mi ropa y sin darme cuenta empecé a buscar ropa para el estando desnuda…busque por toda mi habitación y atrás de mi se abrió la puerta y estaba aquel ángel ahí viéndome desnuda…no me tomo sino 2 segundos para lanzarle lo que tuviera la mano y cerrar la puerta….sonrojada por lo sucedido me vestí rápido y baje con una ropa para el…

-oye…ten esto te servirá…

Sonrojada le di una camiseta azul de manga larga y un pantalón corto color negro

-muchas gracias señorita madoka….

Después de un rato no sentamos a conversar en el sofá…

-oye aun no me dices tu nombre

-oh jajá mil disculpas señorita madoka…

Se levantó y arrodillándose tomo mi mano y la beso…

-Arcángel Ginga…

-ah entonces no eres ángel…

-bueno, ser arcángel es más complicado, aún soy superior a lo que es un ángel común…

-entonces tienes alguna clase de súper poderes o algo así…?

-emm no señorita madoka por lo menos aquí no…

-si escucho señorita madoka siento que me está hablando mi suegra, dime madoka somos jóvenes no…?

-si tienes razón madoka apena cumplí 1085 años…

Mi mente quedo en blanco de nuevo al escuchar eso…mi cara cambio de color era pálida y blanca como la nieve….

-señorita madoka le ocurre algo…?

Reaccione al instante y me deje llevar por esta realidad de fantasía

-no, no solo madoka…que locura 1085

Susurre para no que no me escuchara…

-bueno entonces dime madoka a que te dedicas…

-soy ingeniera química y de genética…

-interesante…sabes que sería más interesante que supiera que es…

Bueno acabab de descubrir que no era un arcángel divertido…

-era un chiste…sabes con ese toque que te di en la frente aprendi todo lo que sabes…

Este personaje cada vez me impresionaba mas…era como escavar en una mina de oro…

-entonces sabes todo lo que yo se…?

-absolutamente todo…

-mmmm dime que es el ARN….

…es bastante evidente El **ácido ribonucleico** es un ácido nucleico formado por una cadena de ribo nucleótidos. Está presente tanto en las células procariotas como en las eucariotas y es el único material genético de ciertos virus El ARN celular es lineal y de hebra sencilla, pero en el genoma de algunos virus es de doble hebra.

En los organismos celulares desempeña diversas funciones. Es la molécula que dirige las etapas intermedias de la síntesis proteica; el ADN no puede actuar solo, y se vale del ARN para transferir esta información vital durante la síntesis de proteínas (producción de las proteínas que necesita la célula para sus actividades y su desarrollo). Varios tipos de ARN regulan la expresión génica, mientras que otros tienen actividad catalítica El ARN es, pues, mucho más versátil que el ADN.

No podría creerlo este personaje podía ser capaz de tal cosa, increíble yo mataría por tener ese don

-oye y podrías hacer eso a la inversa…

-que? Quieres saber todo lo que yo se…jeje discúlpame madoka pero…pero no puedo hacer eso…si lo hiciera te tendrías que ir de este mundo….

-porque…?

-porque serias muy sabia para este mundo no encajarías aquí…

-ya veo y dime que es lo que te trae a este mundo

-pues soy un enviado a investigar todo lo que sea normal en este mundo…

-como….TODO….

-bueno no todo jamás acabaría…jeje lo básico…

-mmm bueno yo podría ayudarte….

-eso probablemente sea de ayuda… 

Continuara…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

…

…

…

Después de un buen rato de platica y risas él se quedó dormido en el sofá…tome un par de cobijas y lo cubrí con ellas…después subí a mi habitación y me quede dormida en la cama…

A la mañana siguiente…

Desperté y me senté en mi cama…pero algo andaba mal…mmm bueno no mal pero si olía delicioso…me levante me puse mi zapatos y bajo…para mi sorpresa ginga estaba haciendo el desayuno…era extraño….

-ey, que haces…?

-pues…el desayuno…

-pero no entiendo…porque...

Se me hacía raro, acaso, si conocía las costumbres de aquí….

-ya te lo eh dicho cuando te toque la frente aprendí de todo….bueno por lo menos lo que tú sabes…y eso incluye los sentimientos…como la gratitud la sorpresa o el odio…cosas que tu corazón y tu mente sienten, entiendes…?

-ah claro

-bueno siéntate el desayuno está listo…

Entre risas y más platica me senté a comer con un arcángel…sonaba muy raro pero bueno me gustaba esta realidad…

-mmm estaba delicioso…muchas gracias…

-fue un placer…lo hago con gusto, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-bueno me voy a duchar y saldremos te parece…?

-ammm dos preguntas…a donde iremos…? Y no tienes que trabajar hoy…?

-iremos a darte una clase de historia y hoy no trabajo…solo espera mientras me pongo algo decente y ya no iremos…

El pelirrojo acepto y se sentó en sofá y yo subí a mi habitación de nuevo…ya en mi habitación me quite la ropa y estuve atenta para que no me pasara ese suceso vergonzoso otra vez…entre en el baño y me vi al espejo…me dije a mi misma…

-ahí esta una mujer bella de cabello castaño corto de 20 años que va a hacerle compañía a un arcángel…

Era imposible creerlo pero bueno lo creí…me di una ducha rápida y Salí con precaución de que el no estuviera ahí otra vez…no había nadie pero de repente alguien toco a la puerta…

-madoka estas lista…?

Bueno al menos aprendió a tocar la puerta eso era bueno…me vestí rápido tome una libreta y Salí…

-ok vamos

-está bien…

Íbamos saliendo y lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte señalando sus alas…

-tal vez deberías no se ocultar tus alas…emm ya sabes…

-oh si perdón…

Haciendo un gesto sus alas se resguardaron en su espalda…ahora perdía su gracia parecía un simple mortal…no se veía interesante…pero eso era lo que yo estaba buscando…

-listo vámonos…

El pelirrojo Salí sonriente por la puerta y comenzó nuestra travesía por el mundo….bueno por mi mundo…visitamos varios lugares….museos bibliotecas y todo…hubo risas varias preguntas y cosas así…así pasaron las horas y volvimos a la casa…

-increíble no pensé que este mundo tuviera cosas tan sorprendentes…como se llama eso que comimos en el parque…?

-hot dog

-si eso fue muy bueno…ah me encanta este mundo…oye que haremos mañana estoy ansioso…

-ey, son las 5pm y ya quieres que sea mañana…jajaj si que eres raro…

-es que quiero aprender más…

Lo vi y supe que estaba muy curioso con todos estos temas…a él le encantaba aprender y a mí me encantaba enseñarle…

-mmmm estoy muy agotado….

El pelirrojo se levantó y vi como sus alas salieron de su espalda, ese par de alas perfectas rosaban su rostro, yo estaba idiotizada viendo como sus alas se estiraban una y otra vez ya estaba sonrojada…no iba a mentirme a mí misma ginga era muy atractivo…pero por dios es un arcángel y yo una simple mortal…esa diferencia me ponía los pies sobre la tierra, no puedo enamorarme de ginga no sería correcto…iba a hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para estar más cerca de el…

-oye ven ay algo que quiero que aprendas…

Él se volteo y me miro emocionado y vino hacia mi corriendo…

-qué es?

-bueno primero que nada estos dos son los tres inventos que revolucionaron el mundo…el computador, el internet y la música…

El pelirrojo quedo hipnotizado allí se sentó y comenzó a usar el computador…

-sabes en el internet puedes buscar lo que sea…

-ya veo es increíble…

Me senté en una silla y me quede viendo como el pelirrojo buscaba más y más información de un momento a otro me quede dormida….

A la mañana siguiente

Desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación me levante me puse los zapatos y baje a ver como estaba ginga…era increíble estaba aún en la computadora…

-oye, aun estas ahí…dormiste algo por lo menos…?

-no ni un poco esto es muy interesante estudie cada cosa de este aparato…

-bueno para ya, tienes que descansar…

El pelirrojo me vio apago la computadora y se acostó en el sofá al parecer estaba exhausto…lo mire con ternura y lo cubrí con un par de cobijas y…no pude evitar hacer lo que hice…pero era el momento justo….al ver que se había quedado dormido…le di un beso suave y tierno en los labios…ya estaba convencida estaba enamorada de el…pero él no podía saberlo…vi que en mi teléfono había un mensaje diciéndome que tenía que ir al laboratorio…tome mi bolso y Sali…y ese fue mi primer error…LO DEJE SOLO….

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

Unos pasos más afuera de casa pensé: que podría pasar si le dejaba solo….bueno no creo que mucho…de repente varios pensamientos sobre caos y destrucción vinieron a mi cabeza…

-naaa eso no pasara…

Me dije a mi misma tomando un taxi yendo hacia el trabajo… una vez en el laboratorio le pregunte a mi supervisor qué era lo que tenía que hacer…

-bien aquí estoy señor…

-bien señorita madoka, la necesitábamos para que nos ayudara con un nuevo proyecto…

-un nuevo proyecto…? Que sucedió con el anterior…?

-bueno decidimos suspenderlo por un tiempo, es que hemos encontrado algo que no es muy usual…

-bien que es déjenme ayudarlos…?

Me puse mi bata de laboratorio y me prepare para trabajar…

-señores dejen que la señorita madoka examine las muestras conseguidas…

Esas personas se hicieron a un lado y me dejaron examinar algo que me parecía muy extraño…vi una pluma blanca muy bella….por un momento pensé que era de ginga pero…noo eso era imposible…intente hacerme la tonta no quería que descubrieran a ginga…

-emmm es solo una pluma….que tiene de malo…?

-bueno por sí sola no tiene nada de malo…pero estaba junto a esto…

El supervisor me mostro un par de cabellos pelirrojos….quede sorprendida esto debía ser un chiste…intente hacer todo lo que pude para que el tema no tuviera prioridad…

-emm que tienen que ver esos cabellos con la pluma no tiene sentido….por esta estupidez dejamos atrás un proyecto que lleva más de dos meses…

-no es una estupidez señorita madoka…sucede y pasa que estas dos muestras encontradas en el mismo lugar coinciden en ADN lo que nos indica que pertenecen al mismo organismo…

Al oír eso decidí investigar más…algo nerviosa por toda esta situación…

-y…díganme que ha obtenido hasta ahora…

-desde el último análisis solo confirmamos que eran de el mismo organismo…desde entonces nada…

-ya veo…

Tenía que retrasar este proyecto a como diera lugar…de lo contrario ginga estaría en peligro…

-bueno chicos tomémonos un receso…en unos minutos nos vemos aquí y les daré unas instrucciones para este proyecto…

-si señor…

Todos salimos del laboratorio y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería…esa cafetería era en un octavo piso…vi por la ventana mientras tomaba un café unas bellas luces…si que era luces bonitas…pero mi mente se estaba centrando en lo que sucedía…debía proteger a ginga y no sabía por dónde comenzar….esto se me estaba dificultando…termino el receso y el supervisor no llamo a todos de vuelta al laboratorio…

-muy bien señores…esto es un nuevo proyecto ya aprobado…asi que la directora de este proyecto será…la señorita madoka...

Esto debía ser una pesadilla era la encargada de descubrir a alguien que estaba "dormido" en mi casa…

-bueno señorita madoka…ahora usted es la encargada…yo me iré a mi casa cualquier inconveniente…allí está mi teléfono…le deseo buena suerte…

Bueno por lo menos tenía algo de suerte ya que el supervisor no estaría sobre mi toda la noche…una vez que se fue busque una excusa para retrasar más este proyecto…

-bueno chicos tengo que irme a casa…tómense la noche libre y mañana continuaremos…

Ninguno se opuso ya que yo era la encargada…además eran una manada de flojos no les gustaba hacer nada…todos se fueron y oculte las muestras en mi bolso para llevármelas a casa…Salí del laboratorio y tome un taxi...y mientras me encaminaba a casa veía como las luces que vi en la cafetería se hacían mas grandes y habían varias personas caminando hacia sus hogares…le pregunte al taxista si sabia algo de eso…

-disculpe acaso hay una fiesta o algo…?

-si es una de esas fiestas que hacen los jóvenes ya sabes…

Al llegar a mi casa y ver por la ventana lo que estaba pasando casi se me cae la cara de la vergüenza y rabia…si era una fiesta y en mi propia casa….aggg iba a matar a ginga porque había hecho esto…pero bueno al menos ya había acabado….entre en mi casa y ginga estaba tirando en el suelo…lo levante y le pregunte…

-oh por dios, que has hecho ginga…confié en ti…cómo es posible que hagas esto

-yo solo….me estaba divirtiendo…madoka…eso está mal…?

-está mal cuando lo haces en una casa ajena…y más cuando no tienes permiso…

En ese momento se oyeron unos truenos…y comenzó una llovizna como aquel día….estaba muy enojada con el saque las muestras de mi bolso y se las enseñe…

-mira sabes qué es esto…?

El me miro y su rostro pasó de inocente a triste…

-porque tienes eso madoka…?

En ese momento recordé que le había prometido que no hablaría sobre el…y me sentí mal…

-ginga esto no es lo que parece…

-ah claro tienes casualmente un cabello y una pluma mia…casualmente…

El pelirrojo se fue al jardín y se sento bajo la lluvia también estaba molesto…yo solo lo veía a través del vidrio mientras las gotas rosaban su piel…en el momento en que me vio saco sus alas que lo cubrían para que no se mojara….en que problema me había metido…ya no sabía que era correcto…tome un paraguas y Salí al jardín…

-ginga…deberías entrar, este clima puede ser perjudicial para tu salud…

El pelirrojo solo ocultaba su rostro en sus alas y no respondía…

-ginga…déjame explicarte…porfavor….

El pelirrojo se voltio mirándome a los ojos…

-explicame….

-cuando llegue al laboratorio me dieron estas muestras para analizarlas y no tenía idea de cómo las consiguieron pero yo estoy dispuesta a que no le hagan más pruebas…ya que te hice una promesa…

-ya veo…conque eso era lo que pasaba…

-entiende jamas haría algo para hacerte daño…

-yo también debo disculparme…hice mal con esa fiesta…

-te gustaría decirme porque la hiciste…?

-bueno emm cuando toque tu frente asimile todos tus sentimientos pero…había sentimientos que estaban casi muertos como la diversión, el dolor y…el amor…

Me quede viendo al pelirrojo sonrojada…podía ver a través de sus ojos veía deseos de amor…no se si era solo mi imaginación pero…lo podía sentir…

-ya experimentaste la diversión…verdad…?

-si calro…

-y el dolor…?

-bueno eso no…

Lo mire maliciosa y le di una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que quedara de rodillas….

-porque hiciste eso madoka…?

-eso arcángel ginga se llama dolor…

-es horrible…aggg pudiste haberme avisado….ugggg

Lo veía y me parecía gracioso, pero si el quería aprender yo debía ayudarlo…

-oye ginga y el amor…?

-emm eso aún no lo eh probado…pero si me vas a golpear…mejor ni me enseñes…

-no, no el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo…

-eh..?

-asi es…te gustaría…probarlo…?

-emmm claro siempre y cuando seas buena conmigo…

-claro…ven te enseñare a amar de todas las maneras….

El me tomo la mano y juntos fuimos a mi habitación donde su clase de amor comenzaría pronto…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?

El próximo capítulo será publicado dentro del 22 y 24 de enero ya que estaré celebrando el dia de mi nacimiento este 23 de enero…gracias a todos…un saludo especial mis ídolos…

Haibaku kuso Tomorrowbrawler

Resplandorrosa626

Rox Siniestra

Dragon Oscuro

Mas que mis ídolos mi inspiración en esto…gracias y saludos….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

…

…

…

Una vez llegamos a la habitación lo senté en la cama y saque un pequeño pizarrón que había en mi armario…escribí en el la palabra amor…y comenzó la clase…

-bien dime para ti que es amor ginga…

-es un chiste verdad…?...no lo sé por eso te pido que me enseñes….

-bueno este sentimiento es muy común en este mundo….empieza digamos cuando conoces a una persona…entonces tu pasas mucho tiempo con esa persona y después de un tiempo…el sentimiento pasa mucho más allá de la amistad…

-pero cuando, quiero demás a una persona es normal…es igual que querer a un amigo…

-no…cuando amas a alguien se lo demuestras…

-como…?

-con detalles, besos, abrazos. Cosas así…

El me miraba y se rascaba la cabeza, confundido…

-y esos "detalles" como se demuestran o como se hacen madoka…

-pues cuando regalas algo…o algo así….cosas como los besos los abrazos…

-como es un abraso…?

Reí un poco y me acerque a él dándole un abraso fuertemente…el me miro confundido y me pregunto…

-eso es amor…?

-emmm si algo asi…

-pues no siento nada….

En ese momento me dieron ganas de darle un golpe pero…recordé que era un tonto…debía tener paciencia…

-bien ginga, probemos otra cosa…

Busque en mi armario un oso de peluche muy tierno que tenía escondido…

-mira ginga, te lo regalo…

-esto es un detalle…?

-si eso es…

-pues no siento nada…

Me había colmado la paciencia…le di una buena cachetada…era un tonto…el amor era simple y a la vez complicado claro. Pero…no es difícil aprenderlo….

-ey madoka pensé que me ibas a enseñar amor, no dolor…

-si pero es que eres un tonto…

-dime haz sentido amor…por alguien alguna vez…

En ese momento mi mente salió de este planeta…"había amado alguna vez" la verdad nunca lo había amado a alguien, ni siquiera me habían besado…y mi primer beso fue con una persona inconsciente…nunca ame a nadie…pero estaba enamorada de ginga pero…este amor no era normal…era tonto…

-madoka, madoka despierta…

Mi mente volvió en si…y estaba decidida…estaba enamorada de un ángel y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad…

-mira ginga esta es tu última lección…

El me miro confundido mientras mis labios y los suyos se unían en un beso profundo y cálido…después de un rato me separe de el y quede hechizada con ese par de ojos que brillaban con la luz de luna…

-m…madoka…e…eso fue….

-un beso, una de las pruebas más profundas de amor…

Estaba dispuesta a echarlo de mi casa donde me dijera que no sintió nada…había abierto mi corazón a un arcángel y donde este me rechazara sería un demonio…

-me siento raro madoka…

-cómo te sientes…?

-e…esto es…como un calor intenso…f…fue como cuando te vi sin ropa el primer día…esta sensación es la misma…

Estaba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada…será que sentía lo mismo por mi…?

-desde que llegue aquí madoka tú me ayudaste y…siento que eres más que una buena persona…pero no sabía cómo interpretar eso…pero ahora tú me diste la respuesta…

Él se levantó de la cama y volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso…yo estaba tan feliz…mientras él me abrasaba y me besaba sentía como mi corazón latía mas fuerte…

-esta era la muestra de amor que quería darte madoka…supongo que será suficiente…?

-aún hay algo más que los besos ginga…

El aun abrasado a mí me miro con cara extraña…

.como…?...que podría ser eso…?

-en esto si tendré que ayudarte más de la cuenta…

-se buena conmigo

-mmm si claro…

En una noche despejada dos cuerpos danzaban a la luz de la luna demostrándose su amor uno al otro…no voy a describir lo que hicimos esa noche…cabía resumir que después de eso…todo mi ser era de ginga…lo amaba más que nada…

A la mañana siguiente…

Desperté abrasada a ginga estaba feliz…no sé si era mi imaginación, o si ginga había sido muy agresivo anoche ya que me dolía un poco la espalda…no le di importancia…dándole un par de besos a ginga en su barbilla conseguí despertarlo…

-buenos días dormilón…

-hola madoka…como estas…?

-un poco adolorida…eres un poco agresivo eh…?

-eh..? No yo solo hice lo que me pediste…

-si claro, bueno levántate…tengo que ir al laboratorio…

Había olvidado todo…esa noche fue increíble pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…ya estaba por salir pero recordé algo…

-ginga…?

-si madoka…?

-no hagas locuras mientras no estoy…si…?

-claro…

Me acerque y le di un rápido beso….

-nos vemos más tarde….

-adiós…

Una vez Salí de la casa me apure para no llegar tarde…pero de nuevo…LO DEJE SOLO….no pasó nada de cosas caóticas por mi cabeza ya que estaba segada por el amor que le tenía ahora….llegue más tarde al laboratorio y no recordaba nada hasta que el supervisor me hizo caer en cuenta…

-emm señorita madoka…le pido de favor que regrese las muestras que se llevó, son propiedad de este laboratorio…

Cuando caí en cuenta lo único que hice fue correr hacia el baño para ocultar lo que por derecho ahora era mío…ellos me siguieron pero se quedaron fuera del baño al que entre…

-señorita madoka habrá solo está complicando esto…

-no jamás…usted es un cerdo desalmado….

Iba a defender mi amor por ginga aunque me costara, tome las muestras las saque de su empaque y las arroje al sanitario….y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer…y Salí tranquilamente de ese baño…

-señorita entrégueme lo que nos pertenece…

-búsquelos en el sanitario…bastardo corporativo…

-no entiendo porque hace esto señortita…?

-usted sabe que yo hago lo correcto…

-señorita esta despedida…y pondré una demanda en su contra por daño a propiedad investigativa histórica…

-diga y haga lo que quiera cerdo…yo estaré ahí para responderle…

-lárguese de mi compañía…seguridad….

Me sacaron de ese infierno al que llamaba laboratorio…solo me quedaba volver a casa…pensándolo bien que, había hecho…pero todas esas dudas se fueron cuando pronuncie el nombre de ginga…volvía a casa tranquila pero con problemas…todo iba bien hasta que recordé de nuevo con cabeza fría…LO DEJE SOLO….

-dios quiera que no allá quemado la casa…

Me dije a mi misma mientras abordaba un taxi….

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

…

…

…

Iba en el taxi camino a casa…estaba totalmente distraída, viendo por la ventana…estaba pensando que será de mi…pero deje eso para después, ahora es cuando empieza el caos…

-señorita…?

-si…?

-su casa es la de la 5 avenida…?

-si, si claro…

-se está quemando…

-QUE?

Debía ser una P%$a broma, yo y mi bocota y ahora qué diablos había hecho ginga…le pague la cuenta al taxista y baje de inmediato a buscar a ginga…

-ginga…donde estas…?

-aquí arriba…

No podía creer lo que veía él estaba amarrado de cabeza en el árbol del jardín…

-que, que paso porque estás ahí…?

-bueno es una larga historia…

Baje a ginga de ahí luego de una llamada a los bomberos veía como toda mi casa quedaba echa trisas…pensé: "estoy acabada" sin dinero sin trabajo y sin hogar…no podía creerlo….solo me arrodille a llorar por lo que me quedaba de vida…

-madoka…lo siento…vinieron un montón de personas de la fiesta de ayer y cuando le dije que no había fiesta hicieron esto…lo lamento de verdad….

-LO LAMENTAS…y eso de que sirve ginga mira mi casa…está destruida…ve mi trabajo me despidieron…van a ponerme una demanda solo por defenderte…y tú solo lo lamentas…

-madoka cálmate no puedes culparme por todo…

-sí , sí puedo te culparte a ti por esto, te culpo a ti por todo, por el calentamiento global, por el precio de la gasolina, por todo….aggg…

-pero y…yo….

-no digas nada ginga…lárgate….

-que?

-que te largues….si eres un maldito arcángel lárgate….ya te enseñe de todo…

-aun no aprendo todo…

-pues búscate a otro estúpido que te entregue su casa para que la destruyas….ve lárgate…

-madoka…pero a donde debo ir…?

-lejos…muy lejos de mi…lárgate ahora….

-acaso esto es "sarcasmo"…?

-NOOO…es ira, odio, dolor….todo esto me lo causaste tu ginga….ya lárgate…antes de que le diga al mundo quien eres….

-bien…si sabes el significado del dicho "entre más oscura la noche, más pronto amanecerá" no soy tu arcángel….

ginga se quedó mirándome por unos segundos…

-que es lo que estás viendo…lárgate…

-no me pidas que me vaya por favor…porque…no puedo….eh aprendido a siempre estar junto a ti…

-pero yo no puedo estar más junto a ti ginga…me estas destruyendo…

-madoka…yo no puedo apartarme di…dime como se llama este sentimiento que siento…

Ginga se arrodillo detrás de mi y me abraso como un niño pequeño…cuando de repente…una luz brillante apareció frente a nuestros ojos…de esa luz aparecieron unas personas también con alas y ropas blancas al igual que ginga cuando lo vi por primera vez….ginga se acercó a ellos, parecía que los conocía…pero ellos le hablaban en esa lengua extraña que no entendía…ellos hablaban pero yo no entendia….

-(ginga ya es hora de irnos)

-(que? Pero no puedo irme)

-(porque no…? Ya has aprendido todo que mas quieres…?)

-(quiero estar junto a mi amada madoka)

-(con ella…? Ginga bien sabes que alguien como ella no puede ir con nosotros, no posee la sabiduría)

-(yo puedo arreglar eso)

-(bueno pero tres cosas: uno, será tu responsabilidad, dos, estarás con ella siempre, y tres date prisa se hace tarde)

-(claro)

Ginga volteo a mirarme aunque no entendía de que estaba hablando sabía que estaban hablando de mi…ginga se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano…

-madoka, te quiero agradecer por todo esto que haz echo por, sé que no hice nada por ti pero….quiero compensarlo…

-como…?...acaso me devolverás mi empleo…

-no, haciendo mas que eso…

-pero como…?...ya te tienes que ir o no…?

-mira no hay tiempo….tú me diste un hogar…y ahora yo te daré uno…

Al terminar su última frase ginga toco mi frente y una cantidad infinita de información lleno mi cabeza…fue como si mi mente hubiera recorrido todo el universo en 10 segundos…

-ginga, eso es…

-eso es todo lo que quieres saber del universo…o no…?

-si pero…eso no me devolverá mi empleo…

Ginga se quedó mirándome sonriendo y me dieron ganas de golpearlo hasta que algo inesperado paso…dos alas blancas y muy bellas brotaron de mi espalda…al verlas pensé que aun estaba en un sueño…

-ginga…que es esto…?

-esto madoka…es tu nueva realidad….

-soy una arcángel…?

-no, no, no ángel….aun te falta un poco paras ser arcángel…jeje

Ahora sabía todo lo que ginga sabia era un momento muy excitante…era como vivir un cuento de hadas…los amigos de ginga le llamaban y yo podía entenderles…era mágico…en ese momento solo pude abrasar a ginga y no quería soltarlo…

-ey suéltame me vas a ahogar madoka…

-no jamas te soltare ginga...este sentimiento se llama amor…y quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo…para siempre

-no madoka eso no lo hare…

-que…?...porque…

-porque serás tú la que venga conmigo…

-awww ginga…como voy a pagarte esto…

-no debes pagármelo…yo te lo debo…y además…emmm no sé cómo decirte esto…

Ginga se acercó a mi odio y susurro…

-estas embarazada…

-qué? Como lo sabes…?

-soy un arcángel madoka…lo sé todo…

-bueno pues yo soy una mujer y lo supe antes que tu…

.no yo lo supe dos minutos después desde que lo hicimos…

-pues yo lo supe antes de que subieras a mi habitación…

-YAA ahora tortolitos vendrán con nosotros o los dejare varados en este asco de mundo…ANDANDOOO….

Tome de la mano a ginga y juntos atravesamos la luz…cuando a travesamos esa luz se podía ver muchas nubes que contrastaban con el sol…había muchas personas con alas…gente muy buena…mi viada ahora era un cuento mágico…

500 años después…

…

…

…

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo…y muchas cosas buenas nos pasaron a mí y a ginga…ah y claro también a nuestra hija rikka…nuestra hija hacia unas décadas había aprendido a volar…a mime ascendieron a arcángel por el cumplimiento de misiones de alto riesgo…ginga también mejoró su rango pero siempre le dio más prioridad a su familia…le debía todo a ginga el me dio esta nueva vida, y siempre le estaré en deuda por eso…

este fue el relato que mi memoria recuerda…fue una buena vida y espera mas y ahora me ire…no puedo llegar tarde a boda…mi nombre es Madoka Amano tengo 520 años y seré esposa del arcángel ginga…por eso escribo esta historia para el…3 de enero de 2497 feliz aniversario mi vida

Te ama Madoka…

…

…

…

Fin

Muchas gracias a todos….

Preguntas…?

Reviwes…?


End file.
